beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Catherine Chandler
Catherine Chandler is a smart, no-nonsense NYPD homicide police detective, daughter of Vanessa Chandler, and sister to Heather Chandler. Along with J.T, she is one of the few and the second civilian to know about the Muirfield Medical Experiment that made Vincent an artificially evolved human. When Catherine found Vincent in 2012 she was drawn to him but was much more interested in finding out why her mom was assassinated, however, when she found how that her mom was a part of the experiment that turned Vincent into a beast, she vowed to do everything she in her power to make it right, including protecting Vincent. Description Appearance Catherine stands approximately 5,4 (same height as actress Kristin Kreuk) and has a mixed background, half asian, half caucasian, and has dark brown hair/black hair. Catherine is mostly seen wearing jeans along with her casual top, and jacket as a detective. She changes her look frequently depending on the time of day, and occasion, such as her Dad's wedding. Catherine is regarded as being very beautiful/attractive, and fills the show's role as "The Beauty", and this has been indicated by other characters such as JT from the episode, "On thin Ice." Personality Catherine's personality is rather complex in nature as a result of the trauma witnessed during her mother's death. She exhibits a large range of characteristics. Catherine is patient, caring, and compassionate, in particular towards vincent. However, she has trouble communicating her emotions to others directly, and often tries to hide them, this is seen in the episode, ("On Thin Ice"). She is shown to struggle with her emotions, and often directs her energy into her work, and helping others largely from her difficulty dealing with her personal life. This is largely rooted from the tragedy from her mother's death, evident and indicated from her outburst toward her therapist. This traumatic event has left Catherine fragile emotionally in regards with what happen to her mother. Her toughness, courage, and fearlessness serve her well on the job as a detective in pursuit of criminals, but also during Vincent's transformations. Catherine is able to maintain a calm and level head in these heated situations. Catherine is highly altruistic, supportive, and resourceful towards her peers, but also towards those she serves. The development of her character along with her personality is likely to change as the series progresses further. Biography The Fall of 2003 Death of her Mother In the fall of 2003, Catherine worked as a bartender while she attended law school. One night, when her shift ended, Catherine found that her car wouldn’t start, so she called her mother for help. But hardly had her mom arrived when two masked men appeared and gunned her down. Terrified, Catherine fled into the forest, with the gunmen in pursuit. The attackers caught up to her, but they were prevented from killing her by what appeared to be a large man. However, he moved with the speed of an animal, and sounded like one as well. The assailants went down quickly, and Chandler suffered a concussion. Catherine believed that the shadowy figure that saved her was a man, and throughout the years stuck to her convictions, even though everyone else believed it was some kind of animal. 2003-2012 }} Changing Careers Before that attack and her mother's death Catherine was studying to become a lawyer like her dad. However, after the gruesome murder of her mother and the attempt on her own life Catherine change course and decided to become a law enforcement office instead. Finding Vincent By 2012, Catherine had worked her way up through the ranks, and is now a homicide detective. In the fall of 2012, Catherine and her partner, Tess, were assigned to investigate Ashley Webster's murder. During the investigation, Catherine discovers a clue which leads her to Vincent Keller, a soldier, who was reportedly killed by enemy fire while serving in Afghanistan in 2002. However, after interrogating him she became convinced that he had nothing to do with the murder and agrees to let him remain hidden away from society. Later that same day, the same shadowy creature that saved her life nine years before, saves her life again on a subway platform. Though this time she was able to chase after him. Her chase, however, almost got her hit by a train if not for Vincent, who pulled off the tracks and shielded her with his body. When she turned around she saw that the shadowy creature was in fact Vincent. With the truth now revealed, Vincent takes Catherine back to his warehouse, where he confides in Catherine that he was experimented on while serving in the army and was now a dangerous monster. Catherine, however, did not believe this, in fact she was unrelenting in her belief that he was a good person, especially after she discovers six others cases of Vincent trying to save people around the city. In the end, Vincent reluctantly made a deal with Catherine: she would keep his secret and he would help her investigate her mother's murder. Working with Vincent and getting kidnapped by Muirfield Catherine quickly learn that working with Vincent would not be easy. First, she alienates him by pushing him to reveal himself and then labelling him a victim. She later makes amends for these mishaps by apologizing to him.Proceed with Caution About a week later, Catherine finds herself having to apologize to her partner, Tess, after she got herself suspended from the force and Tess assigned to desk duties. Since then, Catherine and Vincent and even J.T have forged a much smoother working relationship.All In Several days later, Silvefox and some other muirfield agents kidnaps Catherine while she was on her way to check out Tommy Holt's apartment. They bring her to a warehouse and she is interrogated by their leader, Silvefox. Silvefox is direct, asking her for Vincent's whereabouts. Catherine denies any knowledge of Vincent in order to protect him. Not believing her, he pushes her until she angrily retorts that she knew Muirfield killed her mom. Silvefox then shows her photos of Vincent and the other beasts civilian victims in the hopes of swaying her to his side, but Catherine held firm. Silvefox then decides to release her but not before telling her that she has three days to change her mind. A day or so later, Catherine gets into an argument with Vincent about what she was shown. Vincent, realizing Catherine was afraid of him, decides to turn himself over to Muirfield, but then gets talked out of it at the hand off by the two people he cares about, Catherine and J.T. However, Vincent ends up killing all the agents, including Silverfox, in order to stop them from killing Catherine.Basic Instinct First date and learning the truth about her mother }}At first, Catherine did not want to celebrate her 29th birthday, but after a chat with Vincent she decides to spend her birthday with him. However, later she finds out that Heather, against her wishes, had already planned a surprise birthday party, forcing her to push back her plans. However, by this time Vincent had already began to have second thoughts and informs Catherine that she should not stop by. Evan brings Claire, his newest girlfriend, to the party and introduces her to Catherine. During the festives Catherine and Evan share a kiss, which Vincent unfortunately sees while dropping off her gift. The following day Catherine visits Vincent and invisits him to dinner, but he never made it on account of him blacking out for several hours on his way to her apartment.Saturn Returns A day or so later, Catherine finds out that Vincent's has been experiencing blackouts and throw all her energy into helping him. During one of his blackouts he remembers speaking to Vanessa, in Afghanistan, about the changes that he was going through. He also remembers her taking notes in a olive notebook, and that she tried to help him. Vincent at first did not want to tell Catherine about her mother's involvement in the experiment that turned him into a beast but was eventually made to realize that she deserves to know. Catherine was understandably distraught to learn that her mother was responsible for Vincent's condition, however, she was able to draw comfort from the fact that whatever part her mother played in Muirfield she must have thought that she was doing the right thing. But most importantly, this new found knowledge allowed Catherine to heal and stop blaming herself for her mother's death. It also gave her the courage to give her father her blessing to marry Brooke, a woman she initially disliked.Trapped 2013 }}Catherine leaves her father's wedding reception early to go see Vincent. Suddenly, a car appears and run her's off the road. The driver then exits the car, revealing herself to be Sabrina Meyer. Sabrina draws her gun, but luckily, hesitates long enough for Catherine to draw her's. Both women then fires at the same time, with Catherine's bullet killing Sabrina instantly. A short while later, Heather and Evan drives up and sees Catherine laying in the road. Evan performs a minor surgery road side on her and saves her life.Bridesmaid Up Catherine is then air lifted to New York General Hospital, there, she mets Alex Salter, a nurse. Catherine later learns that Alex is actually Vincent's ex-fiancee. After finding out how much Alex meant to Vincent, Catherine begins to pull back from him. She tells Vincent that he should take sometime to figure out if he still loves Alex.Seeing Red Over the course of the next few days, Catherine slowly starts to come to terms with the fact that she is in love with Vincent. Late one night, she meets with Vincent at his warehouse. She tells him that she did not want to give up on them, that she wants to be with him and is willing to fight for him. Sadly, Vincent, missing who he used to be and thinking that Alex could help him be that person again, turns her down for Alex. Heartbroken, Catherine decides to let him go.On Thin Ice Catherine tries to move on with her life with the help of her younger sister, Heather, and best friend, Tess. A day or so later, Alex rejects Vincent when she sees him transform and kill two men with his bare hands. Vincent lets her go without a fight, realizing she's not the one for him. Upon his return to the city, he goes to see Catherine and tries to win her back but she turns him down, telling him that she can not be his second choose and that she needs to protect herself. Vincent, undeterred tells her that he's not going anywhere, and proceeds to make plans to win her back.Cold Turkey Over the next few days, Vincent spends most of his time trying to win back Catherine.Trust No One Links Trivia Relevant Pages References }} Category:Police Force Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Main Characters